yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaden Yuki (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Jaden Yuki is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Jaden Yuki, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. He only appears in-game after the player claims his Character Unlock Mission reward for Summoning Warrior monster 10 times after the player reached Stage 8. Description Biography Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level-Up Rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Jaden Yuki reach a certain Level. | style="vertical-align: top;" | |} Skills Dialogue Character Specific Yami Yugi *When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi, Jaden will announce "I get to duel Yugi! I must be dreaming! This is super sweet!" **When he wins the Duel, he'll say "Thank you, Yugi. That was a sweet duel! I’m on the road to becoming the next King of Games!" Chazz Princeton * When starting a Duel with Chazz Princeton, Jaden will announce "Chazz, a Duel isn't about winning or losing. It's about having a sweet time!" ** When he wins the Duel, he'll say "And that's game!" followed by "That was fun! The trash talking, the action... It's all great!" Aster Phoenix * When starting a Duel with Aster Phoenix, Jaden will announce "Hey Aster! Our HEROES are going head to head? That's so chill!" ** When he wins the Duel, he'll say "There's a hero in each of us." followed by "And you always gotta give the hero a time to shine!" Card Specific Monsters *Whenever Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Neos", a cut-in frame of Jaden will briefly appear, and he'll announce "Neo Space has a brand new hero! And his name is Elemental HERO Neos!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Elemental HERO Neos" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Elemental HERO Neos" being Summoned will play afterwards. **Most of the time when attacking with that monster, Jaden announces "Go, Neos! Unleash your power and defend Neo Space! Cosmic Crush!" *Whenever Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Avian", he announces "Soar on in, Elemental HERO Avian!" **Most of the time when attacking with that monster, Jaden announces "Attack Avian! Quill Cascade!" *Whenever Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Blazeman", he announces "I'm firing up Elemental HERO Blazeman!" *Whenever Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Bubbleman", he announces "You’re up, Elemental HERO Bubbleman!" **Most of the time when attacking with that monster, Jaden announces "Take it away, Bubbleman! Bubble Blast!" *Whenever Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix", he announces "I’ll summon this! Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!" **Most of the time when attacking with that monster, Jaden announces "Burstinatrix Attacks! Flare Storm!" *Whenever Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman", a cut-in frame of Jaden will briefly appear, and he'll announce "Here comes the hero to both you and me! Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" **Most of the time when attacking with that monster, Jaden announces "Turn up the heat Flame Wingman! Infernal Rage!" **When activating the effect of that monster, Jaden announces "Flame Wingman’s effect activates! You take damage equal to the destroyed monster’s ATK!" *Whenever Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Necroshade", he announces "Come out, Elemental HERO Necroshade!" *Whenever Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Sparkman", he announces "It's everyone's favorite golden boy! Elemental HERO Sparkman!" *Whenver Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Wildheart", he announces "Here’s Elemental HERO Wildheart!" **Most of the time when attacking with that monster, Jaden announces "Wildheart, do your thing! Wild Slash!" *Whenever Jaden Summons "Winged Kuriboh", he announces "I know I can always count on you, Winged Kuriboh!" **Most of the time when attacking with that monster, Jaden announces "Show ’em who’s boss, Winged Kuriboh! **When activating the effect of that monster, Jaden announces "Winged Kuriboh’s effect activates! Thanks for the save, pal!" Spells/Traps *Whenever Jaden activates "A Hero Emerges", he announces "My trap card activates, A Hero Emerges!" *Whenever Jaden activates "Fusion Recovery", he announces "I activate my spell card! Fusion Recovery!" *Whenever Jaden activates "H - Heated Heart", he announces "I activate my spell card H-Heated Heart!" *Whenever Jaden activates "Hero Barrier", he announces "I activate my Trap! Hero Barrier!" *Whenever Jaden activates "Polymerization", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters